


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by alliwannadoisbicycle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970, 70s, Band, Cringe, M/M, Music, Queen - Freeform, queenband, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadoisbicycle/pseuds/alliwannadoisbicycle
Summary: Brian and Freddie met at a coffee shop and became good friends. Brian encouraged Freddie to join the band, 'Queen' and the band was successful. But Brian and Freddie felt strange feelings towards each other. Are they perhaps, in love?





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Brian sat by himself at a small table. He clenched his coffee cup and brought it towards his lips, he took a sip of the boiling coffee. He brought it down and placed it back on the wooden table and took a deep breath.

The tall man with curly hair glanced around the cafe. Why do I have no inspiration? he thought to himself. He was trying to have a peaceful morning writing songs but that wasn't working out well.

Brian reached out to grab his coffee cup. Before he took another sip a shorter man with long, beautiful black hair walked in the cafe. The man walked towards the counter and was clearly ordering. Brian for some reason kept watching that man. Soon he finished ordering and started to walk slowly to find a sit.

Brian quickly turned his head away. He missed his lips and spilt coffee on himself. "Oh sh-"

The man Brian has just been watching walked over to Brian. "Do you need help sir?" he asked, gently. He grabbed a tissue and handed it to Brian. Brian felt his whole face turn red, he grabbed the tissue and smiled. "Thank you so much! What's your name? I'm Brian. Brian May"

The man smiled gently, "Nice to meet you, Brian! My name is Freddie!"

What an awesome name.

"Would you like some company Freddie? You can sit with me if you want!"

"Thank you so much! I would love to!"

\--

Freddie's POV:  
I sat down next to Brian, I warmly smiled at him. Brian clenched his pen tightly and placed it on his ear. I looked down at Brian's little setup, there was a pencil case and scraps of paper, "Brian what's that?" I asked, pointing to the scraps of paper.

Brian blushed and nodded to himself, "Well I do write some songs, I'm in a band called Smile and we play gigs around the town so in my spare time I write songs."  
I felt my eyes lit up, I wouldn't of thought that Brian is a musician, I grinned and replied back "Wow really?! Do you sing or play an instrument? I actually write songs to, I sing and play the piano"

Brian's eyes lit up to, he played with his dark brown curly locks for a second before answering, "That's awesome!! Maybe you could join our band or something? And I play the guitar, I actually made my guitar with my dad, it took a while but it was worth it"

Brian seemed like such a sweetheart and I already love listening to his stories, "I write songs if you would like some Brian" I said, searching my pocket for my song I was in the middle of writing, "I actually came here to write some songs to!"

Brian and I talked for a while until I realised it was 1pm. We exchanged numbers and I left. Brian just felt special to me, he seemed different from everyone else.


End file.
